


Secrets Revealed

by MissMeggo



Series: Family Secrets [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Family Issues, Family Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggo/pseuds/MissMeggo
Summary: Amelia Shepard struggles to come to terms with the information she discovered during her six month house arrest.  Luckily James is ready and able to help her work out her frustrations, no questions asked.





	Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixelatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/gifts).



> This fic was spawned from a request I put out on tumblr for a pairing and 3-5 songs. Pixelatrix prompted me with any pairing and the songs "In The Blood" by John Mayer, Perfect" cover by Pentatonix and "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan

Amelia had EDI locked the Port Observation room.  Unfortunately for her, the Alliance hadn't seen fit to keep alcohol on board like Cerberus, but their retrofits had, conveniently, worked around her secret stash.  She'd have to ask EDI about that one day.  Gideon had instilled a love for quality whiskey in her and she tended to horde it.  Kasumi probably knew where she kept it, the sneaky thief, but not once had it been touched.  
  
She unhooked the panel underneath the bench seat and retrieved the bottle and her personal highball.  A little dusty, but no worse off than expected.  A quick clean and a few pieces of ice prepped the glass for the two fingers of amber liquid.  A gentle swirl of the liquor and her mind flashed back to one of her many QEC conversations with The Illusive Man.  Jack.  Her father.  So many names for one man.   Her stomach roiled at the sight.    
  
Gideon swore it didn't change who she was.  Noah Shepard had raised her, been her father since before she was born, and instilled in her a set of values that had seen her through the worst moments of her life.  But, a tiny corner of her mind taunted, wasn't she like Jack Harper as well?  She wanted, so badly, to leave Jacob's father on that planet to die, to see revenge for Garrus and his lost team mates.  What if the darkness that twisted in him had tainted her before she even had a chance?  
  
Amelia stared unseeing out the viewing window, her hand clenched tight around the glass in her hand.  She wanted to give into the rage that swelled inside of her.  Desperate for a distraction she called EDI's name into thin air.  
  
"Yes Amelia?

  
"Is Vega busy?"  
  
"He is in the hanger with Steve Cortez, yet they do not seem to be conversing.  Shall I get his attention?"  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
She slid the whiskey back into its hiding place and replaced the panel.  The glass she kept with her as she made her way back up to her cabin to be kept safely in the small fridge beside her bed.  When Gardner realized she ate at haphazard times, he insisted it be installed and kept it stocked with simple, nutritious cold items.  It hadn't been stocked in months, but at least it hadn't be removed.  
  
Efficient movements had her stripping off her uniform and changed into a comfortable pair of yoga pants and t-shirt.  The ride down to the hanger deck felt like it took an eternity, though in reality it took only a matter of moments.  As the doors opened, Amelia startled slightly, Cortez was standing near the opening doors.  He nodded once towards her as she stepped off.  "Night Commander."  
  
"Goodnight Steve."  
  
Being alone with Vega made her slightly jumpy, though she didn't quite know why.  Near the end of her time on home arrest, he would often join her for a meal or workout session.  Amelia chalked it up to the confusion she felt about her family and the stresses of the Reaper War.  She wandered over to Vega's work station.    
  
"Busy marine?"  She hoped by not using his title, but a friendly nickname from their time in Vancouver, he'd recognize she didn't need a subordinate at that moment.  
  
He glanced up from the work on his desk, his quick glance turning to an assessing gaze.  The tools in his hands were set down gently, eyes never leaving hers.  "Not really, just a project.  You need something Lola?"  
  
"Thought we could dance."  
  
He rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly.  "Pretty late at night, you sure you aren't too tired?"  
  
"No.  Just the opposite in fact.  I'm..." she trailed off.  "If you're busy I can find something else to do."  
  
"We're good Lola."  James wiped his hands on a cloth before shedding the sweatshirt he wore while Amelia pulled a mat down from storage.  Together they unfolded the bulky mat and took positions on either side.  "First one to get the other on their back? Best two out of three?"  
  
"Sounds good" she confirmed and all conversation ended.  For their difference in height and build, they were surprisingly evenly matched.  Amelia had trained with some of the best, the body guards of her Uncle's business using it to break through to a traumatized sixteen year old.  James had learned on the street, needing it for survival.  He used his bulk and strength while Amelia used speed and sneakiness.   
  
Their first few jabs were testing the water as they settled into a familiar routine.  Sparring had become the best way Amelia could work off excess energy during her incarceration.  No one had wanted to tangle with the formidable commander at first and, as her personal guard, it often fell to him.  James enjoyed their dances.  Her muscle weaves and other enhancements made her harder to break than most.  He rarely felt the need to pull his punches with her.    
  
They lost track of time as their matches went on.  Amelia won the first, a feint allowing her to duck behind him and sweep his legs out from under him.  James won the second round with a well place blow when she was off balanced.  The third continued longer than either anticipated until a quiet, insistent tone started sounding from the communication counsel.  "Time out," she panted and Vega dropped his arms.  Sweat rolled down both their faces.  
  
Amelia did her best to calm her breathing before flicking the comm on.  "Shepard here."  
  
"Commander, we're about twelve hours away from Palaven,"  Joker's familiar voice sounded over the speakers.  "Thought you might want an update."  
  
"Appreciate it Joker."  
  
"He always like that?"  
  
"What?  Interrupting what I'm doing to give me updates?"  
  
"Protective."  He held out a clean small towel towards her.   
  
Amelia sighed and took the proffered cloth.  "Not at first, but apparently watching your friend get spaced changes a person."  Immediately she regretted the flippancy of her words as he flinched.  "Hey," she reached out and covered his hand with hers.  It was an oddly intimate gesture.  In the six months she was under arrest, they never touched, except for sparring and the occasional accidental bumps.  Yet here they were, standing in the middle of the Normandy hanger, her hand on his.  "I had nearly eighteen months to come to terms with what happened over Alchera."  
  
"Then what is it Lola," he asked, his voice low.  It was a personal question, something he had avoided for the most part.  "What happened when you were in Vancouver?"  
  
She sighed.  "You're aware of my record right?  My history?"  
  
James blinked, seemingly surprised at the change of subject.  "You mean Mindoir?"  
  
"Yeah.  And that I'm a legacy?"  
  
"I think half the Alliance is a legacy at this point Lola.  What's the point?"  
  
She pushed nervously at stray hairs that had worked its way free from her braid.  "Turns out I'm not."  
  
It took a moment for her words to settle in.  "Oh."  
  
"Turns out I might have more in common with a certain member of Cerberus than I expected."  
  
"Lola," he grasped at her forearm, lowering his voice even more, as if EDI couldn't hear them no matter how quietly they spoke.  "Are you saying that The Illusive Man is...your father?"  
  
Her jaw clenched and she let out a shuddering breath that had nothing to do with their sparring.  "It's not exactly well known marine.  I'd like to keep it that way."  
  
He squeezed her arm lightly before letting go.  "Your secret's safe with me Lola.  But if you ever need to talk, I'm only a few decks away."  
  
His quiet acceptance of her parentage eased something inside of her.  She didn't know why it was important that he had accepted it so calmly, but it was.  "I may take you up on that one day.  But for right now, we both need to get some sleep.  I need you ready to have my six on Palaven tomorrow."  
  
"Whatever you need Lola.  Whatever you need."


End file.
